hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic hurricane season (GoldM)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average season, producing 16 named storms, 10 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. The season started on June 16th and ended on December 6th. It was the first season since 2017 to feature a Category 5 hurricane, and the first to make landfall in Louisiana at that intensity. This season was the first in a string of three very active seasons, with 2020 and 2021 following after. The season's impact was devastating, with three hurricanes having their names retired - Chantal, Karen and Lorenzo. Due to lowered wind shear, storms were more powerful than average, with 6 major hurricanes this year, 1 of which was a Category 5. Near the end of the year, a La Nina started to develop, so there was a more-than-average amount of activity in November and December. This La Nina would continue into the next year, where it would fuel many strong storms. This year was the only year on record to have multiple storms make landfall in the Azores, with two - Humberto and Nestor. Forecasts Pre-season outlooks The first forecasts were originally predicting a less-than-average season with 11-13 named storms, 4-6 hurricanes and 1-2 major hurricanes, due to strong wind shear carried over from last year, however wind shear lessened over the following months as the Pacific started to cool and many agencies updated their forecast, anticipating an above-average season with 14-15 named storms, 6-8 hurricanes and 3-4 major hurricanes. Mid-season outlooks During August, wind shear stayed relatively low, so some forecasters upped their predictions to 15-16 named storms, 7-9 hurricanes and 3-4 major hurricanes. Season summary ImageSize = width:700 height:198 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:30/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/06/2019 till:23/06/2019 color:TS text:Andrea from:30/06/2019 till:03/07/2019 color:TS text:Barry from:13/07/2019 till:23/07/2019 color:C3 text:Chantal from:04/08/2019 till:09/08/2019 color:TS text:Dorian from:07/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:C3 text:Cosme from:13/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:TS text:Erin from:21/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:TS text:Fernand from:27/08/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:C1 text:Gabrielle barset:break from:01/09/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:C3 text:Humberto from:06/09/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:C2 text:Imelda from:11/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:C1 text:Jerry from:11/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:C4 text:Karen from:17/09/2019 till:26/09/2019 color:C5 text:Lorenzo from:19/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:C4 text:Melissa from:05/10/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:C2 text:Nestor from:20/10/2019 till:25/10/2019 color:TS text:Olga from:06/11/2019 till:10/11/2019 color:TD text:Sixteen barset:break from:25/11/2019 till:06/12/2019 color:TS text:Pablo bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:30/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" June Only two storms formed in June, both tropical storms in the Caribbean Sea. Andrea formed on June 16th, becoming a storm on June 17th. It started moving south, and made landfall over Venezuela. Andrea caused minimal damages, and no deaths while making landfall. It dissipated on June 20th. Barry formed at the end of the month, though all of it's damages were in July. July In July, Barry caused some damage in Cuba and Key West before dissipating over Alabama on July 3rd. Tropical Depression Three formed on July 13th, strengthening into Tropical Storm Chantal and eventually Hurricane Chantal later on. It went on to deal $880 million in damages to Cuba, Dominica, and the Bahamas before escaping into the open Atlantic and dissipating on July 23rd. August On August 4th, Tropical Storm Dorian formed, which made landfall in Guyana causing over a million dollars in damage. Tropical Storm Cosme entered the Caribbean Sea on August 10th, making it the first successful Pacific→Atlantic transition since Hermine in 2010. It was renamed Erin and strengthened in the Gulf of Mexico into a Category 3 hurricane before making landfall in northern Florida and Georgia. Fernand formed on August 21st, being the first subtropical storm of the year. It dissipated on August 26th. Gabrielle formed on August 27th, and made landfall on August 28th in the Leeward Islands, weakened to a tropical storm and made landfall in Puerto Rico and Dominica. September Humberto formed on September 1st, moving west. Gabrielle became extratropical on September 2nd. On September 3rd. Humberto became a hurricane, but was pushed north by a high-pressure trough south of it. Imelda formed on September 6th, making landfall on the following day. On September 11th, Humberto dissipated, and Jerry and Karen formed, the former near the Bahamas and the latter near Cape Verde. On September 12th, Imelda became extratropical and Jerry made landfall in South Carolina and the surrounding area. On September 17th, Karen made landfall as a Category 4 hurricane causing major damage, and Lorenzo formed in the Caribbean Sea. On September 19th, Lorenzo made it's first landfall in Yucatan and Belize, and Melissa formed near Cape Verde. On September 22nd, Lorenzo made it's Category 5 landfall in Louisiana and Karen transitioned to extratropical.and Melissa made landfall in French Guiana the following day. Lorenzo dissipated on September 26th. October Melissa dissipated on October 2nd. On October 5th, Nestor formed, and tipped over a small cargo ship carrying 2,00 rubber ducks, many of which were sucked up into the storm. It made landfall on the Azores, bringing many rubber ducks to the island. Hurricane Nestor was considered the second biggest disaster in rubber duck history. Tropical Storm Olga formed on October 20th and dissipated on October 24th, never making landfall. November Tropical Depression Sixteen formed on November 6th, causing a devastating $2.50 of damage, heartbreaking Pablo formed near the end of the month, and made landfall in Florida causing 1 death and 10 million in damages. Storms Tropical Storm Andrea On June 14th, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring a low-pressure area. They gave it an 80% chance of becoming a depression within 5 days, and in three days Tropical Depression One formed. It moved westward, strengthening to a tropical storm, making it the first named storm of the year. It was pushed south due to a high-pressure ridge over the Caribbean. It made landfall in Venezuela, causing minimal damages and no deaths. It was degraded back to a depression and eventually dissipated on June 20th, leaving a remnant low which travelled across Colombia. ⠀ Tropical Storm Barry A disturbance was observed south of Jamaica on June 28th. The National Hurricane Center gave it a 60% chance of organisation within 48 hours. Two days later, Tropical Depression Two formed south-west of Jamaica and started heading northward. It strengthened in a tropical storm shortly before making landfall in Cuba, and was named Barry. During it's landfall in Cuba, it caused <1 million in damages, and 1 indirect death, which was from a car crashing into a tree after slipping on the wet road. After downgrading into a tropical depression, Barry made another landfall in the Florida Keys. Barry dissipated into a remnant low on July 2nd, which passed over Alabama bringing light showers. ⠀ Hurricane Chantal The NHC started monitoring a low-pressure wave near the Leeward and Windward Islands. It moved west before organising into a tropical depression, and strengthened further into a tropical storm 18 hours later. Before making landfall in Dominica it became a Category 1 hurricane, the first hurricane of the year. It intensified further while making bringing much rain to Dominica into a Category 2, and then a Category 3. Due to the full moon, storm surge was amplified, causing extensive damage. It caused $880 million in damages and 25 deaths in Cuba, and the Bahamas, and around 140 deaths in Haiti. It drifted off into the open Atlantic Ocean, degrading until becoming extratropical on July 20th. The storm dissipated south of Greenland on July 23rd. ⠀ Tropical Storm Dorian On July 31st, a disturbance was observed north-west of French Guiana, which was given a 50% chance of developing in the next five days. 5 days later, on August 4th, a tropical depression formed from the low pressure area and started moving west. The next day, it had strengthened into a tropical storm, with the NHC giving it the name Dorian. It later made landfall in Suriname and Guyana, causing >$1 million of damage and no deaths. It weakened to a tropical depression before making landfall in Venezuela, and then dissipated on August 8th into a low, bringing moderate showers to Venezuela and Colombia. ⠀ ⠀ Hurricane Cosme Cosme was the first successful Pacific→Atlantic crossover since Hermine in 2010, and the only one to have been named before crossing over. A tropical depression formed west of Colombia and Ecuador on August 7th, and started moving west, then north. It caused over a million dollars in damages in Nicaragua and Costa Rica as a tropical storm before crossing over into the Caribbean Sea. Normally it would have dissipated over Central America but recent flooding has contributed to the Brown Ocean Effect, allowing it to weaken slow enough to make it into the Atlantic. It gathered strength becoming a hurricane while affecting Yucatan and Cuba, and started to increase to a Category 3 storm after it reached the Gulf of Mexico. It made landfall in Florida and Georgia as a Category 2 storm on August 12th, doing >1 million in damages. It became an extratropical storm on August 14th and drifted north until it dissipated near Maine. Tropical Storm Erin Subtropical Storm Fernand A disturbance in the weather was spotted in the open Atlantic, north-east of Bermuda on August 18th. It was given a 40% chance for development in the following days. On August 21st, Subtropical Depression Six formed, and strengthened into Subtropical Storm Fernand the next day. It turned north-east, moving across before dissipating on August 24th. It did not make landfall. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Hurricane Gabrielle On August 22nd, a broad area of low pressure was observed to have a chance of cyclone formation. It was given a 20% chance of forming in two days, and a 70% chance of forming in five days. On August 27th 6:00 UTC, Tropical Depression Seven formed. It intensified into Tropical Storm Gabrielle 18 hours later, and started approaching the Leeward Islands. It strengthened further into a Category 1 hurricane, making it the third of the season. During landfall in the Leeward Islands, Gabrielle caused $125 million in damages and 3 deaths, all indirect. It weakened to a tropical storm and passed over Puerto Rico and grazed Dominica, causing $2 million in damages. The storm turned to the east after making it into the open Atlantic, and was downgraded into a tropical depression on September 4th. It became extratropical the day after, drifting off harmlessly into the Atlantic. Hurricane Humberto A disturbance was monitored on August 30th by the NHC, which was given an 80% chance of cyclone formation in the next two days, and 100% in the next five days. The area developed on September 1st, and began moving westward. It strengthened into Hurricane Humberto on September 4th, where it was originally forecasted to move west until it met the Caribbean, however it started moving northward unexpectedly, causing it's track to curve appropriately. It peaked as a Category 3 hurricane before it started losing steam as it's water were getting colder. It made landfall in the Azores as a tropical depression on September 8th, and dissipated the day after west of the Iberian Peninsula. Hurricane Imelda A low-pressure area began being monitored by the NHC on September 4th. IT developed into Tropical Depression Nine, and nine hours later intensified into Tropical Storm Imelda. The storm briefly reached Category 1 status before making landfall in Nicaragua and Honduras, where it caused $140 million in damages and weakened to a tropical depression. After reaching the Gulf of Mexico, it was expected to quickly intensify into a major hurricane however a cloud of dry air had unexpectedly pushed through the area, hampering it's progress. It reached Category 2 status before making landfall in Mississippi and causing $95 million in damages. It weakened to a depression 6 hours after the second landfall, and became extratropical on September 12th. Hurricane Jerry The NHC noticed a disturbance north of Dominica on September 8th, giving it a 40% chance of cyclone formation in five days. Tropical Depression Ten formed east of the Bahamas, intensifying into Tropical Storm Jerry 18 hours later. Before making landfall in South Carolina, it strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane, and caused 2 million in damage while making landfall. It became extratropical over West Virginia on September 16th, and dissipated on September 18th. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Hurricane Karen On September 11th, Tropical Depression Eleven formed west of Cape Verde. In 36 hours it intensified into Tropical Storm Karen, and continued west. It became a hurricane on September 13th, and continued strengthening until it became a Category 4 hurricane, where it made landfall in the Leeward Islands. It continued, making landfall in Puerto Rico, Dominica and the Bahamas at it's Category 4 intensity causing $4.6 billion dollars in damages and 34 deaths, mostly from mudslides and wind damages. In areas recovering from Hurricane Chantal, damage was multiplied due to the damage already done. Storm surge was also quite strong in the Leeward Islands, which caused an extra $300 million and 13 more deaths. It turned north and deteriorated in category, eventually making a weak landfall in Bermuda causing minimal damage. Karen became extratropical on September 22nd, and dissipated the day after. Hurricane Lorenzo On September 13th, the NHC started monitoring a disturbance south of Jamaica. They gave it a 90% chance of formation within the next five days. On September 17th at 12:00 UTC, Tropical Depression Twelve formed, intensifying 30 hours later into Tropical Storm Lorenzo. The next day at 6:00 UTC it intensified further into Hurricane Lorenzo, at Category 1 status. It strengthened more before making landfall in Yucatan, weakening it back into a tropical storm. However, after making it into the Gulf of Mexico, it intensified into a Category 5 hurricane over the period of 36 hours.It weakened slightly back into a Category 4 hurricane before landfall in Cameron Parish, Louisiana. It weakened relatively slowly after landfall, making it up to Illinois as a tropical depression. It was the first storm recorded to make landfall in Arkansas at hurricane intensity. It made an extratropical transition on September 24th, where it brought rain to the Great Lakes regions. Hurricane Melissa ⠀A wave moved off the coast of Africa on September 16th which showed signs of organisation. The NHC predicted it would organise in 2-5 days, giving it a 60% chance in two days and a 90% in five days. On September 19th it formed into Tropical Depression Thirteen. It escalated into Tropical Storm Melissa only 18 hours afterward, and it became the sixth hurricane in a row on September 20th. On September 23rd, it reached it's peak intensity as a Category 4 hurricane with winds of 140 mph and a pressure of 933 mbar. It brushed French Guiana, Suriname, and the Windward and Leeward Islands before curving out into the open Atlantic. On September 30th it barely missed brushing past the Azores as a tropical depression. It caused $50 million in damages overall over the course of it's life, and became extratropical on September 30th, later dissipating on October 2nd. Hurricane Nestor An African wave moved off the coast which would later develop into Tropical Depression Fourteen north-west of Cape Verde on October 5th. After it did so, it moved north-west , developing into a tropical storm. It developed into a hurricane on October 7th. However, the storm had caused rough weather on the water, and a cargo ship that was carrying roughly 2,000 rubber ducks was tipped over from the tide. Many of the rubber ducks were picked up by the storm, and would be carried over when the storm made landfall in the Azores, dumping rubber ducks across the islands. Many of the ducks that fell into the sea washed up in Portugal, France, the Canary Islands and Morocco. The storm made an extratropical transition on October 13th, and then made landfall in France as an extratropical storm. It dissipated on October 16th. Tropical Storm Olga A low pressure system was observed over the open Atlantic on October 18th, which developed into Tropical Depression Fifteen in 2 days. It was upgraded into Tropical Storm Olga in 36 hours, only staying as such fora day before degrading. It dissipated without making landfall on October 24th. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Depression Sixteen formed unexpectedly on November 6th, and tracked north-east. While making landfall in the Canary Islands caused no deaths, however two cartons of milk was left at someone's door by the milkman and because their porch didn't have a roof the rain destroyed the milk carton, making it soggy, causing $2.50 of damage. The storm dissipated soon after making landfall, and it's remnants brought rains to Morocco. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Tropical Storm Pablo A disturbance formed into Tropical Depression Seventeen due to unusually favourable conditions. It moved into the Gulf of Mexico over Yucatan, and strengthened into a tropical storm. Given the name Pablo, it made landfall at the very end of the season on November 30th, dissipating later on December 2nd. It caused one indirect death, and around 10 million in damages. ⠀ ⠀ Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. The named not retired from this list will be used again in 2025 season. This is the same list that was used in the 2013 season with the exception of the name Ingrid, which was replaced with Imelda. The names Imelda and Nestor were used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 14th, 2020, the World Meteorological Organisation retired the names Chantal, Karen and Lorenzo due to the damages and deaths caused, and they will not be used for any future Atlantic hurricanes. The names will be replaced with Charlotte, Kayleigh and Lucio for the 2025 season. The name Nestor was submitted by the National Rubber Duck Committee, but was rejected due to the low loss of human life and damages. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed during the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, areas affected, damages, and death totals. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2019 USD. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season (GoldM) Category:GoldM